Seven Days with Lacus
by Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda
Summary: One Ultimate Coordinator. One pink haired songstress. One bed. Seven different bed sheet colors. Seven different seductions the songstress can think off. KiraxLacus Multi-chapter Warning: Lemon/Lime. COMPLETED!
1. Monday

**Migz: Time for torture, Kira. 'Cause you and Lacus are up next!**

**Kira/Lacus: WHAT!? YOU DON'T OWN US!**

**Migz: I know! On with this show! The details:  
**

**--**

**Title: Seven Days with Lacus**

**Pairing: Kira/Lacus**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Rating Reason: Lemon and Lime**

**Main summary: One Ultimate Coordinator; one pink haired songstress; one bed; seven different bed sheet colors; seven different seductions she can think off.**

**--**

**A/N: I got inspired when I see my friend wears a shirt on what he would do with his girlfriend in a week in a row.**

**Chapter 1: Monday: Not Tired?**

Kira was in the bedroom of his newly improved house he shared with Lacus. He was playing with his new gift from Shinn, the PlayStation 3 and the PlayStation Portable (A/N: I don't own Sony or its gaming products). He kept winning and winning in each game he played, but was bored all of a sudden as he said, "Man. Victory means nothing if I don't share it with people I know…" He turned the PS3 off and charges his PSP as it nearly ran out of battery power, but, before he did the former, he saved his game profile so he can play another time.

Suddenly, a doorbell was heard. Kira rushed to the front door, expecting it to be Lacus, his housemate/wife. As expected, it was Lacus.

"So much work…" Lacus tells Kira as she became weary.

"I can tell," Kira replied, looking at the tired look on Lacus' face. "You should rest a lot now."

"Thanks, Kira. But shouldn't you get some sleep, too, Kira? Do you know what time it is?"

"10:45 PM?" Kira answered, looking at the wall clock in their living room.

"Right. Let's get some sleep now," Lacus finished as she locks all doors and windows of their Stately Manor.

With the windows and doors locked, the latter covered in blinds or curtains, Lacus and Kira walked to their bedroom. As they entered, Kira, being a gentleman, led Lacus to the room first as he said, "After you, dear."

Lacus entered the room as Kira locked the door to their hallway from their room. Lacus closed the windows and does the window Venetian blinds. Suddenly, Kira took of his white t-shirt in front of Lacus.

"Why did you take off your shirt?" Lacus asked curiously, and at the same time, looked at awe on Kira's masculine chest.

"It's so hot in here, Lacus, I think I'm feeling a draft," Kira declared

Lacus felt the same thing as she took her trench coat off and unbuttoned the top half of her purple dress. Kira widened his eyes as he looked what was in exposure, her brassiere-covered breasts, as he told her, "Lacus, take your dress off."

"Kira… All right. I'll do it, but slowly, okay?" Lacus answered, doing what he has told her. She slowly unbutton her dress to reveal her curves and her lacy pink lingerie – her bra which the top was exposed, but not her nipples; and a stringy thong which exposed her ass.

"Thank you for buying me this lingerie as my birthday gift, Kira," Lacus complemented. "I did so much work in the office, but, actually, not enough to tire me out. I am a coordinator after all."

"Nice to hear that, Lacus," Kira complemented back. "But, wait. You saved your energy so you can have fun with me on this night?"

"Yes. Now, please. Play with me tonight," Lacus commanded Kira seductively.

"I'll do it…NOW," Kira muttered as he took off his jeans and approached Lacus as his lips entwined into hers. She crashed her own back on his. Tongues clashing for dominances in their mouths as Kira bridal-carried Lacus to their bed and lay her down there. On the bed, Kira went on top of her, lowering his head to kiss her around her neck and shoulders, causing Lacus to moan softly.

"Oh, Kira," she moaned as he licked her tummy area, tasting her sweet flavor. Kira went back facing her and continued that passionate kiss they were sharing. Kira's left hand caressed her right leg, causing Lacus to moan into the kiss. Then, he switched and did it on her left, using his right hand, this time.

Then, Lacus switched positions with Kira. Lacus licked Kira's chest as her right hand played with his member underneath his boxers. Kira groaned in sensation as he felt both Lacus' tongue on his chest and her hand on his hard-on respectively.

Lacus stopped and pulled herself up; her hands went behind her back. She was going to strip herself of her top as she said slyly, "Kira, I know you what you wanted. And you're about to get it now." When she unhooked the clasp of her bra, she slowly took it off, revealing her round, huge, and bouncy mounds in front of Kira as she asked slyly "Do you like what you see?"

Kira gasped and cupped both mounds with his hands. Lacus gasped in return, moaning softly as a response to Kira's touch. Her nipples began hardening on his palms and fingers. After cupping on one of them, he stated to suck on her free mound, her other still cupped by his hand. Then, he switched afterwards. Lacus' sexy moans were his reward as she moaned, "Kira. I beg of you. Don't stop. It feels so good…"

"Don't worry, Lacus. I won't," Kira mumbled in his sucking.

Then, he felt something wet from his dent inside his boxers. Either he or Lacus became wet in arousal. He stopped sucking Lacus' watermelons and looked down that she was wet.

They flipped over, then. Kira looked at Lacus' wet g-string and slowly takes it off, revealing her wet, tight, and throbbing womanhood. Kira looked at it and lowers his head where it is. He started to lick her tight walls and used his lips as support. Lacus howled in pleasure. She gripped onto the bed sheets more tightly as her control would soon slip away. He inserted his tongue into her entrance, causing her to howl louder. Then, Kira licked the small bead and gave it a small suck. Lacus screamed loud "KIRAAAAAA!" as her juices flowed right onto Kira's open mouth.

'Her juices…' Kira thought as his mouth was full of the said liquid '…are so sweet,' he continued in his thoughts as he gulped them all down.

Lacus became so excited she was panting heavily. She wanted to remove Kira's boxers so she could have it put inside her as she kept playing with it underneath his boxers. "Please Kira…take me…" Lacus moaned out.

"Those are the words I've been waiting to hear from you," Kira replied as he takes his boxers off to reveal his cock onto Lacus "But, Lacus. First things first."

"What, Kira?" Lacus asked.

Kira sat up on his side of the bed with his member upright.

"Lacus. Give my dick a sucking," Kira commanded her.

Lacus got up and faced his member. She ducked her head and first licked the sensitive lines of his cock. She licked it good and did it upwards. Kira groaned softly as he held his pillow tighter with each lick. Then, Lacus licked the tip like a kitten. In one short move, she moved on to sucking it. She sucked it as if she bought an ice pop. Thinking of his cock as an ice pop, Lacus lowered her head down and sucked the entire 10 inches while massaging his ball sacs, making Kira scream her name so loud in sheer pleasure. Kira looked down and saw a wicked smile plastered on Lacus' face as she sucked the entire thing harder and faster. Kira held his pillow tight. He couldn't hold on much longer. His hands were shaking and opened his eyes wide as he gasped "Lacus!"

His entire load of seed shot into Lacus' mouth and swallowed it all, including excess from her cheeks. 'Kira's cum…it tastes so good…' she thought slyly.

Lacus climbed up and faced Kira, whispering seductively, "Kira… I know you want to fuck me now…I can tell from your face…"

Then, Lacus lay down and opened her legs as wide as any woman should, whispering seductively still, "Look, Kira. I've opened up my pussy wide… so your member can enter it… Come on, Kira… You can't resist it… You can't resist the temptation of taking me away… I know you want to do me every night…"

Lacus' tone was so seductive, Kira could not resist it. It motivated him to enter her. So, he held her legs and slowly put his shaft into her opening. As soon as it entered completely, both entered SEED mode. Kira started to thrust in and out, back and fourth steadily. Lacus whimpered, trying to hold on to her shouts and screams of pain. To ease it, Lacus pulled Kira's head down to kiss her deeply, and it did. She bucked her hips onto his in synchronization and scraping her fingernails all over his back, leaving bloody crimson welts on it. He moaned into the kiss. Slowly, the pain eased away; now, Lacus started to have more pleasure and less pain. Kira went harder, faster and deeper as he broke the kiss and continued pumping on her. To give her more pleasure, he cupped her breasts like earlier and did it harder. It was a good thing his member was lubricated in her juices to help him pump with less pain and it was long enough, that it hit her g-spot, making her moan sensationally.

"Ah, Ki…Kir…Kira…I…I…I am… I'm yours…ah…aah…forever!" Lacus moaned loudly.

"That's…uhh…good!" Kira moaned back as he thrusts deeper.

Both have now lost their control and Lacus' walls were tightening around Kira's member. As it tightened further, Kira pumped harder. He stopped cupping her breasts so he could see how they jiggle as they fucked each other. 'Bouncy…' Kira thought.

"Go faster, Kira! Ahh! Harder, Kira!! Ngh! DEEPER!! AAAAAAHHH!!" Lacus screamed, thrusting her hips desperately onto his own.

Kira and Lacus were having so much fun in this that they didn't know that they're about to hit their peak. Now, they both knew, so they couldn't hold on much longer.

"Ki…Kira… I… love you…" Lacus screamed.

"I love you too, Lacus!" Kira screamed back.

"Oh, Kira! I…I…I'm coming!"

"C'mon, Lacus! Let's cum together!"

"OH, KIRA!"

"NGH, LACUS!!"

When they screamed each others' names, they've hit their climax. His seed shot into her womb and his member was coated in her juices completely. They went back to normal mode and Kira collapsed onto Lacus as his already-coated member exited. Then, he lay beside Lacus as she covered her nude body along with is with the purple bed sheets.

"You've fucked me good, Kira," Lacus whispered back.

"Yeah…thanks…" Kira replied in a whisper with a seductive smile.

"Let's do this again tomorrow…"

"OK…tomorrow…"

"I love you, Kira Yamato."

"I love you too, Lacus Clyne-Yamato."

They kissed passionately, and then lay down on the bed as they said to one another "Goodnight…" as they entered their slumber.

**--**

**Migz: And that's it…for now…**

**Athrun: You really are into lemons/limes aren't you, Migz?**

**Migz: Actually…my mind is full of it…SOMEONE, PLEASE! HELP ME WIPE MY MIND OFF FROM THESE DIRTY THOUGHTS!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! -Cries-**

**Cagalli: We've better help Migz, Athrun!**

**Shinn: Oh my God! Must I peek into those two lovebirds?**

**Luna: It isn't right, Shinn. Let's just help Athrun and Cagalli cheer Migz up, OK?**

**Shinn: …**

**Migz: -still crying- Anyways…R&R y'all! Let's see what Tuesday will hold for Kira and Lacus! No flames, please, or I'll burst in tears more that I might make a flood! Later!**


	2. Tuesday

**Migz: Think I'm thorugh, guys?**

**Shinn: Nope! You're not, by that sadistic, yet, sad look!**

**Migz: Thanks for cheering me up a little. Maybe I'll subside my perversion and start a non-lemon/non-lime fics after this.**

**Athrun: Now that's the Migz we all want to get along with!**

**Ev****eryone: YAY, MIGZ!**

**Migz: But, I promised Kira that he and Lacus can do 'it' seven days straight, due to the title, so here's Tuesday!**

**Meyrin: Migz doesn't own us!**

**Migz: Big thanks on the disclaimer, Meyrin! -High fives Meyrin-**

--

**Tuesday: Sweet Chocolate-Banana Seduction**

Kira suddenly woke up from his slumber early and takes a shower in the bathroom. He couldn't resist thinking of the passion he and Lacus were sharing hours ago. As he opens the hot shower, he closed his eyes and thought of his passion he shared with Lacus.

_Flashback, Hours Earlier from the previous chapter_

_Kira started to thrust in and out, back and fourth steadily. Lacus whimpered, trying to hold on to her shouts and screams of pain. To ease it, Lacus pulled Kira's head down to kiss her deeply, and it did. She bucked her hips onto his in synchronization and scraping her fingernails all over his back, leaving bloody crimson welts on it. He moaned into the kiss. Slowly, the pain eased away; now, Lacus started to have more pleasure and less pain. Kira went harder, faster and deeper as he broke the kiss and continued pumping on her. To give her more pleasure, he cupped her breasts like earlier and did it harder. It was a good thing his member was lubricated in her juices to help him pump with less pain and it was long enough, that it hit her g-spot, making her moan sensationally._

"_Ah, Ki…Kir…Kira…I…I…I am… I'm yours…ah…aah…forever!" Lacus moaned loudly_

"_That's…uhh…good!" Kira moaned back as he thrusts deeper._

_Both have now lost their control and Lacus' walls were tightening around Kira's member. As it tightened further, Kira pumped harder. He stopped cupping her breasts so he could see how they jiggle as they fucked each other. 'Bouncy…' Kira thought._

"_Go faster, Kira! Ahh! Harder, Kira!! Ngh! DEEPER!! AAAAAAHHH!!" Lacus screamed, thrusting her hips desperately onto his own._

_Kira and Lacus were having so much fun in this that they didn't know that they're about to hit their peak. Now, they both knew, so they couldn't hold on much longer._

"_Ki…Kira… I… love you…" Lacus screamed_

"_I love you too, Lacus!" Kira screamed back_

"_Oh, Kira! I…I…I'm coming!"_

"_C'mon, Lacus! Let's cum together!"_

"_OH, KIRA!"_

"_NGH, LACUS!!"_

_When they screamed each others' names, they've hit their climax. His seed shot into her womb and his member was coated in her juices completely. They went back to normal mode and Kira collapsed onto Lacus as his already-coated member exited. Then, he lay beside Lacus as she covered her nude body with the purple bed sheets._

_End Flashback_

'That was amazing…' Kira thought as his entire body got wet from the shower 'But, was it worth it?'

Back in the bedroom, Lacus awoke when she heard loud the shower noise. She knew Kira is taking a bath to wake him up. She looked at Kira's blue towel and knew his drowsiness must've made him forget his towel. She took his and her own purple towel to the bathroom.

Back to Kira's shower, Kira is enjoying his shower, when suddenly, he heard Lacus' footsteps. He was wide awake when he knew he didn't bring his towel. It was a good thing she brought their towels and hung them on the towel hanger near the shower door.

Lacus sexily entered the shower as she hung the towels so she and Kira can dry up after their shower. Kira gaped and looked at Lacus' body, the same body he gazed upon hours ago. He walked closer with her hips swaying and gave a seductive look on Kira.

"Did you enjoy our passion last night?" Lacus whispered onto Kira's face.

"Oh, yes, Lacus, more than enjoyed," Kira answered huskily

"Good. I knew you would be a good whore-fucker."

"I told you my sex session with Flay back in the first war which happened in the Archangel, didn't I?"

"Yes, Kira. You did, and, thank you for last night."

"About that…"

"It was worth it. Thank you."

"Sure thing."

They ended their shower conversation with a deep and passionate kiss. At the same time, they embraced each other, her left leg grinding against his right. Kira moaned into the kiss and held her more tightly. Lacus held on to his chest and played with his pectorals and abs.

After the shower, Lacus quickly rushed into the kitchen as she made breakfast for the both of them. After cooking everything, she sets the tables, prepares coffee and picks up the local newspaper.

After breakfast, Kira goes to his job as a leader of a rock band, Finale Destine, formed by himself, Athrun Zala (a.k.a. the co-representative of ORB), Shinn Asuka, and the Hawke sisters, Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke. They had a personal rehearsal studio there which can fit many musical instruments such as Kira's and Shinn's guitars, Athrun's bass, Luna's keyboard, and Meyrin's drum set.

Back at the Stately Yamato Manor, with half the day passed, Lacus decided to go to the nearest supermarket, and buy only two things Cadbury™ Chocettes® and a bunch of sweet bananas whose length and thickness of each banana are that of Kira's erect member. 'I wonder if I could use these bananas for something else other than making a Banoffee pie…' Lacus thought devilishly as she paid the store cashier with the desired amount of cash.

As Lacus went back home, she opened the grocery bags and found that the bananas are ripe enough to be eaten. In Lacus' case, she wanted to experience once again the blowjob she gave Kira last night. So, she peeled the skin slowly and, once the fruit itself is exposed, Lacus put half of it into her mouth and sucked it like she did on Kira's member. It felt so good, until, she chomped on it. It didn't matter, so she sucked the rest of the exposed fruit, until she ate it.

Suddenly, she heard a doorbell. When she looked at the small peeper of the door to see who it is, it was Kira. 'Oh my God! Kira!' Lacus thought in shock as she brought out a large pack of Cadbury™ Chocettes®. Then, she opened the door.

"Ah, Kira. Back from work this early?" Lacus asked curiously

"Yeah. I decided to let my other band mates have the day-off to prepare for a gig tomorrow afternoon." Then, Kira looked at the pack of chocettes Lacus is holding. "Is that what I think it is?" Kira asked.

"Yep. Cadbury™ Chocettes®," Lacus answered (A/N: I don't own Cadbury or its products it produces)

"Mind if we can eat some?"

"Sure," Lacus answered seductively "Come, Kira."

Lacus opened the pack and gave Kira a piece. Kira liked the milk chocolaty goodness he is chewing and it melted in his mouth. Then, Lacus got a piece and ate it all up. After that, Lacus got another piece and placed it in her mouth, but she decided not to chomp on it yet. She tells Kira to chomp on the delicious chocolate ball. Kira came closer to Lacus and bit the ball, but, Lacus locked her lips onto his, forcing him to kiss her back, with that sweet chocolate ball held by their tongues as they fight for dominance to determine who will get the ball inside their mouths. It was a draw as they chomped on half of the ball each.

"Mm…Kira…"

"Mmmm…Lacus…"

Then, Kira got a chocette and put it on Lacus' mouth, so he can kiss her again, doing the same tongue duel to once again determine who will get that chocolate ball into whose mouth. It was a draw again…

Lacus had enough of the chocettes and grabbed a banana from the banana bunch. Slowly, she peeled it fully to fully expose the fruit. Lacus bit one end, whilst Kira bit the other end. It was in the final point that the banana became small…small enough to fit into Lacus' mouth. Kira placed the banana into her mouth and kissed her again, their teeths chomping the banana until it became small pieces to be swallowed down. This was the sweet seduction Lacus expected for Kira. He has fallen into her seductive trap.

After swallowing the banana pieces into their mouths, the couple still could not break their kiss, as it became very feverish. Their hearts started to beat faster and faster and they wrapped each others' arms towards one another so they can kiss deeper, with tongues fighting for dominance. Lacus seductively unbuttoned Kira's shirt spilled with chocolate, and undoes his pants, leaving him with only his black boxer shorts; whilst Kira unzipped her dress from behind and slides it down, leaving her wearing a white bra and thong. Then, Kira bridal carried his wife and took her to their bedroom, with Lacus holding on to the chocette pack and banana bunch.

Kira kicked the door to their room and lay Lacus down on the silky black sheet. The purple sheet was replaced because it was very wet all over with each others' cum. Then, Kira got three chocolate balls and rubbed it all over Lacus' body, leaving her body covered in chocolate. Kira licked her body all over including her lingerie. Then, Lacus sat up and undo her bra, exposing the same big round mounds Kira gazed upon Last night. Seeing her exposed jugs, Kira got a banana and unpeeled it fully, then, placed it on the valley of her breasts, along with some chocolate balls. Kira removed his boxers and placed his cock between her breasts where the banana and chocolate balls were and started tit-fucking her. He pumped deep, hard and fast as he compressed her boobs against his member so he can fuck her again later. Lacus gazed upon the tip and tried licking it, giving Kira more hot and steaming pleasure. Later, his seed shot onto her chest, spilling it on the chocolate balls and the banana.

"Kira. You've ruined them," Lacus exclaimed.

"Eat that ball," Kira commanded her.

"No."

"EAT IT!"

Lacus ate the ball and chewed on it slowly, as it has Kira's cum on it. 'Mmm, Kira. The chocolate plus your cum is the perfect combination. You and the chocolate taste so good together,' Lacus thought.

"Now, Lacus, eat half of this banana in combination of these chocolate balls," Kira commanded next. Lacus ate the cum-spilled chocolate balls and the cum-spilled banana 'Kira, you, the chocolate, and the banana taste so good altogether,' Lacus thought devilishly.

Then, Kira flipped Lacus' body and started to strip of her thong completely. Then, Lacus positioned herself by raising her ass in front of Kira. Then, Kira got a banana, peeled it and placed it into her entrance. Then he pumped it back and fourth, making Lacus moan in pleasure. She bucked her hips to meet the thrusting banana. Her moans filled their room loudly, satisfying Kira's ego to know that she is enjoying herself so damn much. Later, her juices flowed into the banana, covering it in the process.

Lacus looked back at Kira and commanded him "Kira. I dare you to eat that banana."

"With your juices? No way!" Kira groaned in reply.

"It's what you get for ruining my chocolates with your cum and making me eat them with YOUR cum. Now eat it, for you're the Ultimate Coordinator!"

"FINE!"

Kira ate the cum-covered banana and chewed it down slowly. 'Wow. Her juices are so sweet together with the banana,' Kira thought as he got a chocolate ball and chewed it as he continually thought '…along with the choclolate.'

Still in the ready stance for the doggy style sex position, Lacus pleaded "Kira, just ravage me now. Please. I want you in me again!"

"Whatever you say, sweetums."

Then, Kira inserted his dick into Lacus' tight pussy, while holding a pump filled with water, where he put the pump line in her ass and put water in it. Kira pumps on her real hard and Lacus moaned sensationally as his huge member hit her spot again. She held onto the sheets tighter. Seeing tears fall from Lacus' blue orbs, Kira grabbed the chocette, got a piece, and placed it on his mouth so Lacus can eat it from it. They kissed, with enough water in her ass, massaging her breasts in pleasure with hard squeezes. Soon, the pain eased away, so Lacus bucked her ass on Kira. She starts to moan for Kira to be even harder, faster, and deeper. After Kira is done massaging her mounds, he held her hips and concentrates more on thrusting his member in and out real hard and fast. Lacus enjoyed it more as his member hits her g-spot skillfully, earning Kira even more sensational moans from her.

"Kira…I think that I...I'm…coming…" Lacus moaned.

"Me…me, too…Lacus…" Kira moaned back as he pumps harder.

"OH, KIRA!"

"AH, LACUS!"

They came to each other. However, they were hungry for another, but came more quickly, screaming each others' names once again as they ran out of strength. They were exhausted but they were still alive. Lacus faced her body on the bed, only exposing her smooth back as Kira caressed it smoothly.

"Mm, Kira. You're good in this," Lacus complimented.

"You've made me fall for your sweet seductive trap," Kira replied.

"I know."

"Wanna do it again?"

"Sure."

"Yawn…I'm sleepy…Good night, Kira dearest."

"You, too, chocolate banana loving Lacus."

They've slept, joined as one. They embraced each other as Lacus wrapped her body and Kira's with the black satin sheet.

**--**

**Migz: Damn, that was HOT!**

**Athrun: I think you could make them OOC...**

**Shinn: Yeah...-swaetdrops-**

**Meyrin: I'm so happy for them!**

**Migz: Anyways, R&R. See you later...on the Wednesday chapter...**


	3. Wednesday

**Migz: Not through with this fic, yet...**

**Luna: I can see that...**

**Kira: Where's Lacus?**

**Lacus: -Calling over Kira's cellphone seductively- I'm near, Kira...**

**Kira: -gulps- Migz...You still don't own us...**

**Migz: Thank you, Kira. Now, go. She's waiting for you...  
**

**--**

**Wednesday: Barnaked: Lacus Clyne**

"Another Finale Destine single just released…" Kira sighed as he enters the door to his humble home bringing home with him the CD single of Finale Destine which was entitled "Numb" (A/N: There are two versions of this song: one from Linkin Park and one from a Filipino Rock band, Slapshock. I do not own these bands or the rights of the songs. I would prefer the latter band's version of Numb). His life as a rock star icon is very hard, but he kind of liked it, as he forgets about the violence happening in the past two Bloody Valentine Wars. Now he enjoys his life with everyone else who fought by him, most especially his wife, Lacus. He also held another single CD he and Lacus sung together entitled "Broken" (A/N: Broken is sung by the band Seether featuring Evanescence lead vocals, Amy Lee. I do not own the band, Amy Lee of Evanescence or the rights of this song).

Kira wanted to listen to "Numb", but he saw a pink DVD cover. He became curious as what this DVD contains. As he opened the case, he saw a blank DVD-R, but it has a title entitled "Barenaked: Lacus Clyne". 'What would Lacus be thinking of now?' Kira thought as he gets the DVD from the casing. He opened the PS3 and played the DVD. It opened the main DVD menu. He chose the "Play Video" option to know what the video is all about. Here's how the video progresses:

The opening title had Lacus' name first as Lacus appeared very sexily on the video. Then the main title appeared beside Lacus. 'Whoever made this video of Lacus is good in editing videos,' Kira thought. 'I'll find out who did that in the staff roll ending credits.'

As Kira watched the video it shows more of Lacus' pictures during the videotaping as the opening ended with the words on it, as Lacus voiced-over in it, "Tease Me." Then, it followed by "Please Me." Then, Lacus said something different when the words said "Undress me." It was "But, why don't you undress me?"

Then, the video shows Lacus on the hallway near their house's veranda, wearing purple lingerie; her bra covered 1/3 of her breasts, a g-string, and a garter belt around her waist holding a pair of purple silk stockings with a cute-patterned lace on each. Lacus just walked sexily as the camera moved along with her. The camera flew above her and shows the hot cleavage Lacus has; her breasts bounced fro from the bra as she sat down on the chair. The only sound he could hear was Lacus' singing.

About 5 minutes of the video duration, Lacus turned her back on the camera to expose the clasp of her bra so she could make Kira watch her take it off, and she did. Watching the video, Kira got a small nosebleed when Lacus is now topless; her nipples were very rock hard as the camera shows them. Kira can imagine himself sucking each of them like a newborn child wanting his mother's own breast milk; he can also imagine that her milk is as sweet as the banana and the chocolate he and Lacus ate last night. 2 minutes have passed in the video and Lacus unhooks the clasp holding the stockings on her garter belt and slowly take off the stockings so Kira, the viewer, can see how silky white her legs are. She smiled, luring the camera to face her ass so she can take off both the garter belt and the g-string; she took them off one by one. Now bare-naked on the hallway she hides her nipples and pussy on the wall, showing only her back and behind. With the last 2 and ½ minutes left of the chapter in the DVD video, the video fades to black, as Lacus sexily walks away.

Chapter 2 of the video sees Lacus in a pink bikini with a flower on the breast cups each and lacy straps, taking a shower by their house's swimming pool's built-in waterfall. Once again, like the previous chapter, Kira only hears Lacus' singing…again. Lacus was touching herself as the camera moves to Lacus' smooth hands, caressing herself. Kira can imagine that, instead of her hands, it was his, and he was wearing blue swimming shorts.

Kira also got turned on when he watched the previous chapter so he took off his wet shirt and unzipped his pants, leaving him only in his azure boxers. His feet got wet, so he took off his shoes and socks, leaving him barefoot.

As Kira watched the video, Lacus is seen touching herself again. The water kept her moist and some even dropped all over her body and below her eyes as if she was sweating while crying in the rain, that Kira got confused if she is sweating, crying, or getting wet. Then, Lacus turned away from the camera and begins untying the strings that hold Lacus' top. From there, she was once again topless, exposing her mounds yet again to turn Kira further to his sexual potential. After that, she untied the strings holding the g-string and exposed her soft ass again. Lacus touched herself further and closed her eyes, imagining Kira thrashing her while in the shower. After 5 minutes of the chapter, the video faded to black. The end credits show, and, here is how it goes:

**Barenaked: Lacus Clyne**

**Producer**

**Lacus Clyne**

**Cameras**

**Mr Pink**

**Mr Red**

**Mr Purple**

**Mr Yellow**

**Mr Green**

**Mr White**

**Mr Black**

**Mr Blue**

**Mr Brown**

**Featuring**

**Lacus Clyne as herself**

**The End**

**-5 minutes of blackness-**

**Kira…**

**I know you want to do me…**

**Doesn't that turn you on?**

**Now you have to catch me, lover boy.**

**-Back to DVD Menu-**

As the video stopped, it went back to the main DVD menu. Kira ejected the disc, turned the player and TV off, and placed the disc back to the casing where he found it. Suddenly, a beautiful shadow appeared in front of Kira and seductively lured him while seductively saying, "Come on, Kira… Come and get me…-giggle-".

Kira chased the shadow, knowing that is Lacus. The chase went on until both reached the door to their bedroom.

"Well, Kira? Are you turned on now?" Lacus asked slyly.

"I'm more than turned on Lacus," Kira replied huskily "You've just unleashed the sex beast within me!" he continued as he attacked Lacus' neck with nipping kisses, leaving some hickeys all over. Then, Kira bridal carried Lacus towards the bed, not forgetting to lock the door to their room, and slammed her there. Kira tore off her nightgown, revealing nothing underneath; she was naked; it was the same naked body Kira gazed upon in the _Barenaked: Lacus Clyne_ DVD video he just watched. Looking at her exposed mounds and her wet, tight cunt, Kira started to massage her mounds circularly, making Lacus moan softly; then, his thumbs played with her nipples, until they've completely hardened; afterwards, he gave tight squeezes on them, making Lacus moan loudly in pleasure.

Kira's right hand was still on Lacus' left boob and started to suck her right, then, switched afterwards. While doing that, Kira's left hand was on her cunt, making way for three fingers to enter her. He thrusts his fingers hard and fast into her back and fourth. Lacus' sexy moans were music to his ears and she begged, "Kira. I beg of you… don't stop… it feels so good!"

5 minutes have passed, and Lacus' breasts were covered in Kira's saliva whilst her pussy made a leak, wetting the golden yellow bedsheets in the process.

"Kira, please… ravage me!" Lacus pleaded

"You must give me what I want, first, Lacus," Kira replied as he took of his boxers and pulled his member, facing her. He made Lacus stand up by pulling her wrist and kneeled. Lacus knew and starts treating his member as if she was eating ice cream on an ice cream cone. She held the rod while licking and sucking the head-on. Kira groaned into the sensation of the sweet treat she's doing to him. After that, while rubbing the rod up and down, Lacus went half-length this time; that way, more cum can be produced so she can be given the same taste since 2 days ago.

Another 5 minutes have passed; Kira's seed shot into Lacus' mouth and this time she spit them all out and placed it on her right hand; she used her wet hand to finger herself, as she stood up slowly.

Lacus then sat on Kira's lap. Feeling her ass on his lap, Kira opened her legs by opening his and inserted his member from behind. Lacus felt his member in her and started to buck her smooth ass on him, as he thrusts his cock upward. To add pleasure, Kira cupped her breasts and held on them tightly, massaging them in the process. Lacus moaned a lot that ither sexy moans filed up the room; it was pure music to his ears. The couple went faster and harder as Lacus' walls tightened around his dick. They were having so much fun together that they are nearly coming.

After 10 minutes of fucking, they came. Then, Kira got the Lacus DVD and decided to watch it together, with Lacus still clinging onto his lap, fucking her. They had a long hot Wednesday night…

**_--_**

**Kira: -Still fucks Lacus while watching the latter on the TV with her DVD playing-**

**Lacus: Kira...Ah! Kira! -thrusts her hips back onto his while watching herself on TV-**

**Migz: -Peeping onto them using a see-through scope- Wow! They're really into it...**

**Athrun: Thanks to you, you pervert!**

**Shinn: You even made US OOC, TOO!**

**Migz: -starts to cry again- WAA! Anyways, R&R, people! Not accepting flames again...LATER! -runs away and heads for his bedroom-**


	4. Thursday

**Migz: Thursday is up!**

**Athrun: Finally...the weekends to go...**

**Shinn: Migz still doesn't own us...**

**Migz: Thanks for the disclaimer this time, Shinn. I owe you one...**

**Shinn: Yeah...I got your back this time, Migz...**

**--**

**Thursday: Mutually Masturbating**

Last night, Kira couldn't get his head off Lacus' sexy video and how he fucked her as she sat on his lap as he held her breasts tight for more pleasure. He never thought that his wife would be like this every night, Lacus being so seductive to Kira, thinking of many seductions for him. 'I'm gonna get used to her sexy antics…' Kira thought as he walked downstairs to the dining room. 'I enjoy fucking Lacus every night and she enjoys it so damn much.'

Now, Kira just went back from work with Athrun, Shinn, Lunamaria, and Meyrin as they had their newest single out called "When the Lights Are Down" (This song is sung by Kamelot; I don't own the band or this song's rights, OK??). He decides to play with his PSP and played Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G (A/N: I do not own MHP2G; it is owned by Capcom).

As he was about to load his character in his game, he heard moans and screams coming from the bathroom. He heard Lacus' voice anywhere as he recalled his fuck-fest with her since three nights ago. Kira turns off his PSP and goes to Lacus.

Kira slowly opened the door and found Lacus lying down in the bathtub. She was wearing a silky white see-through night gown, exposing her creamy white legs of hers; what was under it? Well… NOTHING! Kira gulped and gazed upon the same body he sees every night. Kira's getting hot as he took off his shirt as it is soaked in his sweat and threw it on the hamper.

"Oh, Kira. You're so hot!" Lacus complimented

"I know..." Kira replied "So...what were you doing in the bathtub?"

Lacus didn't reply. He soon found out the answer as one of her hands touched her pussy. Kira got a seductive smirk and knew what she was doing. It seems she was masturbating. He would guess she must've moaned out his name while masturbating.

_Flashback (Kira's Theory)_

_Lacus wore the night gown with nothing underneath and gazed unto the golden moon. The light of the moon must've triggered her urge to masturbate. The stronger it is, the harder and faster Lacus pumps her fingers into her entrance. When she heard Kira being home, she lowers her moaning volume but still did the finger-fucking on the same paces. This is where Kira comes in, as the honey spilled onto her hand and onto the bathtub._

_End of Flashback_

"You jerked off. Didn't you, Lacus?" Kira asked slyly as he raised his eyebrow in the same manner.

"You got me Kira," Lacus admitted in defeat. "Why not we continue this in our bed?" She asked sexily.

"Well, why not?"

Lacus suddenly stood up. Her cunt was wet and so is her right hand of her juices. Kira looked at the tub as it has her spilled juices all over.

'Wow. Lacus is really into this…' Kira thought. He kept looking at it for a few minutes and turned away to Lacus.

"Kira, mutual masturbation now; clean-up later," Lacus seductively stated.

"Who says I'm gonna clean that up?" Kira replied in the same manner as he carried her to the green sheet covered bed. Lacus held onto him tight and she kept giggling on Kira's antics.

On the bed, Kira dropped Lacus. He decides to give her what she wants. So, he put two fingers into her entrance and slides it back-and-fourth. Lacus moaned in sensation, but even more as Kira used his free hand to cup one of her breasts and sucked the other, tasting her sweet flavor. Lacus, in return decides to give Kira a hard hand job. She kept rubbing his member up and down really hard and goes forth as she used both hands to do the job. Kira moaned back in response. Lacus even rubbed his balls; it motivated him to pump his fingers into her harder and he did. Later, Kira added a third finger and used three fingers to finger-fuck Lacus.

10 minutes have passed, and they came, their liquids spilling onto the green sheets. They continued doing this until their bed is spilled over by their liquids. It was the ultimate sex bed.

"Wow," Kira exclaimed "No wonder we keep changing the sheets; we wet them all over."

Lacus could say nothing, still grabbing Kira's member as white fluid is still on its tip.

"Maybe you need a blowjob, Kira," Lacus seductively suggested as she let go of his cock.

Kira replied to her suggestion by sitting down relaxed onto the bed and widely opened his legs to make space for Lacus. Lacus grabbed his member again as she treated it like an ice cream on a cone or ice cream on a stick. She sucked it real hard and covers it with her soft saliva for lubricant, if her juices would not be enough for later painless penetration. Kira screamed loudly as his hands tightly grabbed the sheets, despite the liquids he might touch which were all over it. Later, semen was forced into her mouth and she had no other choice but to swallow it all into her mouth.

"Now, Kira, break me…please," Lacus pleaded

"I get what you mean Lacus…" Kira replied slyly "…now…get ready to be pulverized."

Kira inserts his member…again… into her cunt. Lacus turns away and her leg was raised by Kira, whose other leg was raised along with hers. Lacus knew about the spooning sex position as she read Kama Sutra. He was fucking her from behind, once again. It was the same pleasure he gave her last night, but, this time, in a different situation, him lying down sideways whilst clinging onto her tight as he cupped her mounds. Lacus held one of her hands onto Kira's hair, forcing him to lick her neck and shoulders, making her pleasure tripled. He went faster and harder as he goes on fucking her.

"Ah, Kira…Harder…HARDER…AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Lacus screamed as she bucked her ass back onto his hips.

"OK!" Kira screamed back.

The pleasure was too much for both of them. They enjoyed this so damn much. They really enjoy having sex every night. Good thing their master bedroom has soundproof glass windows so their neighbors can't hear them much. The deeper he goes the tighter she gets; Kira can feel the tightness getting tighter as he thrusts harder. They can't hold on much longer; they're about to come.

And with one final thrust his seeds shot into her womb as she screamed his name as loud as she could. Still clinging onto Lacus, he embraced her tightly as she grabbed the cum-covered sheets to cover their bodies, his member still inside her.

"We definitely need to clean up, Lacus," Kira whimpered.

"I told you, Kira. Clean up later," Lacus explained again

Suddenly, she can feel him grow inside her.

"Oh, my. Kira."

"Can you feel my erection hitting your spot again?"

"Yes, Kira. I feel like getting another round. But…"

"You're tired?"

"Yeah…"

"OK. Good night, pink princess."

"You too, ultimate fucking coordinator…"

While asleep, Kira pumped onto Lacus softly, earning soft and sensational moans from Lacus, as they slept, joining together as one.

**--**

**Migz: Want to know what Friday will be? Then, find out on the next chapter of "Seven Day with Lacus".**

**Athrun: Migz is almost done...**

**Shinn: Yeah...**

**Migz: Anywho, R&R, as always. No flames please...LATER!**


	5. Friday

**Migz: Friday is here...**

**Athrun: OK!  
**

**Shinn: Migz, you still don't own us...  
**

**Migz: Again, I must thank you, Shinn, for saying the disclaimer.**

**Shinn: Anyways, on with the show!**

**Migz: I was about to say that...**

**--**

**Friday: A Dip of Love**

Another day has passed since Kira and Lacus' love session and the two couldn't get each other out of their minds. Kira must perform hard for his friends/bandmates, while Lacus cleans up the house. Eventually, their fantasies will have to wait…for much later, for, Lacus decides to take a bath. She gets tons of rose petals and scattered them all around the bathroom. It could be another way to seduce Kira into loving here more, just to prove how much she really loves him.

Lacus ties her hair around her head (as seen in Gundam SEED Destiny, Ep 24, when she and Cagalli took a hot bath in the Archangel's built-in Hot Spring). She takes off her pink bath robe and slowly dips her body into the tub full of water mixed with the bubble bath liquid in a bottle she bought while she and Kira were grocery shopping last Sunday. Lacus enjoyed the cool water plus the bubble bath liquid mixed together, as she lit candles all around the bathtub. She caressed her wet body and moaned silently.

Outside the house, Kira just came home from work, saying goodbye to Athrun who just dropped him off home, for his car had a plate number coding today. He brought his guitar and played a tune from one of their songs, "Through the Fire and Flames" (A/N: This is a Dragonforce song; I do not own Dragonforce or the right of this song; I love Dragonforce though). He practiced his guitar solo very hard. It was like he played Guitar Hero 3, except the chords are real. He swings his head into doing the guitar solo medley. In his band, Finale Destine, he and Shinn take turns on the guitar solos on a certain power metal song. He does some guitar solos through the teachings of a master guitarist.

After practicing with his guitar using the lessons taught to him by that master, Kira sweated. So, he decides to cool off by taking a shower. But, unaware to him is Lacus, still in the bathtub. So, he strips himself of all his wet clothing, due to his effortful sweat. He wears a towel around his waist. As he entered the bathroom, he noticed a lot of pink and purple rose petals; this was probably a sign from Lacus trying to seduce him again. Kira is about to be in another big surprise. He is about to fall for another one of Lacus' seductive traps.

'This is going to be one hell of a night!' Kira thought as he gulped down some saliva. The scent of the petals plus some hot scented candles aroused Kira on as he sees Lacus, naked beneath the bubbly foams. Kira smirked at the sight of her and decides to play along with her into the bathtub. It was a good thing their bathtub accommodates up to two people.

"I heard your guitar solo on 'Through the Fire and Flames'," Lacus said, "I love that song in Guitar Hero 3; I had a hard time on that song, even on easy mode."

"You were playing with the PS2 in the family room, Lacus?" Kira asked

"I did."

"What rank did you get in that song?"

"D."

"Try harder."

"I will."

Lacus let go the fact of getting a low average grade in Guitar Hero 3 as she loved the scenery in their bathroom, as did Kira; the lights were off only for the candle lights, the candles were lit in order to have a moody light, and a couple in a bathtub full of foams to cover their nude bodies. They had a good conversation over such things like their respective jobs now that the war is over. They had that until one of Lacus' feet touched his member underwater. Kira can feel the sensation of her foot touching his member, the same sensation he felt whenever Lacus touches it with her hands. Then, Lacus used both feet and gave his length in what I call a "footjob" (A/N: heh, talk about a handjob!) Anyways, Kira felt pleasure as words filled his Ultimate Coordinator brain; however, Lacus' touch of her feet on his member was too much to bear, and Kira couldn't say anything on how it feels. He can only mutter her name softly.

"Lacus…"

Seeing that Kira wants to say something, Lacus stopped on what she's doing to his length. She will have to let him comment.

"Why did you stop, Lacus? I want more; it felt good," Kira pleaded.

She responds by crashing her lips onto his. Kira gasped in reaction. He widened his eyes in realization that he may think of something on why she has seduced him once again. Then, it hit him; Lacus wants to make love to him, yet again. The warm water and their body heat rising their temperatures. Kira returns the kiss and starts a tongue duel with Lacus to determine the stronger tongue. Their arms longing for the embrace the lovers needed all this time. Their warmth aroused each other as the kiss became very feverish; either of them would need some air.

10 minutes have passed and the couple broke the kiss as they both need air. They panted wearily, yet silently. Lacus grinds her right leg on Kira's left leg, causing the latter to moan in pleasure; she applied the opposite leg to the other opposite leg. It turned Kira on further. Then, she grabbed his member and gave it a handjob. He moaned out loud. Her hands were slow so Kira can feel ecstasy. Kira can soon lose his sanity.

Kira came out of the bathtub and was squeaky clean as he dried himself up with his towel, facing to Lacus saying, "Let's continue this on the bed, Lacus. Although the tub can accommodate both of us, it is too tight for us to do…'it'."

"You get seduced by me easily," Lacus commented "Don't you, Kira?" she continued slyly.

"O-of course, Lacus. J-just for you. You're the only woman I have fallen for since I first met you, after Fllay that is…"

"Why, Kira… I didn't know you would be this horny and perverted…"

Kira dries Lacus up with her towel and drains all the soap water into the drain. Then, he carries her off to the bed bridal style, like what he did when they got married, as he stated, "You don't know how horny I am over you…"

As the couple reached their destination, Kira drops her naked body onto the dark blue bed sheet covered bed. Kira untied the towel around his waist and threw it accurately onto the hamper. The brown haired coordinator went on top as he crashed his mouth into hers, their tongues battling for dominance for the better tongue, yet again. They were partially wet from the water, so it soaked the blue sheets. Lacus was more than wet from the water; she was wet down under as his member's tip felt something wet. Kira places a dildo into Lacus and starts to pump into her hard. It hit her spot. She moaned sensationally as Kira's free hand cupped her breast while he envelopes his mouth into the other. Pleasure was building up into Lacus as she screamed Kira's name loudly and clearly.

After 10 minutes, the dildo was covered in Lacus' honey and her nipples were rock hard and pointy. The couple shared a sweet treat that is Lacus' juices on the wooden thing, until Lacus got greedy and licked it all off, like a child wanting a lollipop from another one. When she sucked it, she wanted to suck the real thing that is Kira's member.

Kira sat up on the bed, widened his opening for his legs and makes his member upright. Lacus held on to it like a lollipop she once sucked on ever since she was a child. She bobs it up and down really hard and fast. She desperately needs to taste Kira's seeds again. And, she did; she gulped everything down into her throat.

Kira got on top again; Lacus was in a leapfrog position.

"You want the leapfrog position, this time, Lacus?" Kira asked.

"Yes, Kira," Lacus replied "Now, put your whole length into me and fuck me like the pimp you are!"

"Yes, ma'am!" he replies as he did what she told him. Lacus could only moan in sheer pleasure. She gripped onto the sheets as tight as she could. Kira held her waist so he can hold on to her, and won't go overboard. He heard Lacus pleading for harder and faster thrusts, and he did. The pimp Lacus wanted Kira to be has been unleashed. Their pleasurable moans and screams of each other's names were like music to their ears, beating the former's songs "Quiet Night", "Evidence of Water", and "Fields of Hope". Lacus lets her hair down and covers her moaning face with it. It was like the doggy position, except that Lacus' legs opened really wide.

30 minutes of love-making has passed and they screamed each other's name in bliss as their orgasms spilled into each other's hips.

Both got tired and fell asleep, longing for warm embraces… They couldn't say anything anymore after their usual activities earlier…

**--**

**Migz: That's it for Friday!**

**Athrun: Now for the weekends, hm?**

**Migz: Yep!**

**Shinn: You're not through yet, eh, Migz?**

**Migz: Yeah...R&R people. No flames please...LATER FOR NOW!**


	6. Saturday

**Migz: OK, Athrun, Shinn, prepare for a nose bleed...**

**Athrun/Shinn: Why?**

**Migz: I'll let Lacus take control over Kira...hehehe...  
**

**Shinn: Well...Kira's been the one in control for the past five days...so, why not?  
**

**Athrun: Migz, you don't own us...**

**Migz: Thanks for saying the disclaimer this time, Athrun. I owe you one now.  
**

**Cagalli/Lunamaria/Meyrin: Lacus is getting hornier by every chapter now...Migz, we blame you for her OOCness...**

**Migz: Sorry...Perverted thoughts...still in...my head...Can't fight 'em off...**

**--**

**Saturday: Lacus is in Control**

**A/N: This chapter will have some humor (inspired by watching a Naruto episode where Naruto uses the Sexy Jutsu!)  
**

Kira was playing non-stop with Athrun and Shinn with their respective PSPs playing Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G, in his house with Lacus, through the X Link Kai, a PSP online program that allows WLAN to work online to other PSPs with X Link Kai (A/N: I don't own this type of software...). Together, they have defeated their hunters' most feared adversary, the pseudo-wyvern Akantor. Kira sighed in belief as he stated, "After 5 attempts to defeat that wyvern, and we have finally done it!!"

After saving the game, Kira turns it off as it runs low in batteries, so he put out the PSP charger and recharges it. Then, he readies the bed so he can get to sleep, for he got very weary at work.

Kira sat down on the bed and decided to read some of Edgar Allan Poe's works in a compilation book (A/N: I am not the sole author of this book); he read "The Cask of Amontillado". Kira felt some empathy over the death of Fortunato, by the hands of Montressor.

Kira stopped reading and decides to relax until he has become sleepy. He looked at the view of his room, each side of the bed having a side table beside it, the door locked, the windows blinded, and the bed facing the door to the bathroom door…WAIT! The bed facing the bathroom door? This is something Kira is peculiar off.

'Why did Lacus plan to make the bed face the bathroom door?' Kira thought 'Wait a minute! I know what this is!'

His thoughts were not betraying him as he sees the bathroom door opening itself slowly. As it fully opened he saw a creamy white leg seductively moving along with the steam coming from the bathroom (that steam is from the hot water which Lacus used to take a bath). Out from the thick steam, Lacus came out, wearing nothing but a purple towel around her nude body. Her hair was wet so she wrapped it with a pink towel to dry it off. Lacus walked seductively, but slowly to Kira. She had a seductive look plastered in her face, as she slowly closed the bathroom door.

"Good evening, Kira Yamato," Lacus greeted seductively as she climbed up the bed. She stopped, in which she is standing on top of Kira.

"Are...you thinking of…'it' again?" Kira nervously asked, with his face puzzled.

"You should figure that out for yourself, Kira," Lacus replies back as she took off her pink towel wrapping her hair. With her hair down, she beautifully swayed her hair and caressed it gently. Kira quickly found out that he is about to be in for another surprise.

"I think I know what you know what I wanted," Kira declared.

"Good," Lacus replied "Maybe 'this' will give you a clue of what I'm gonna do to you," she continued as she untied the towel wrapping her body. The towel was untied, but Lacus held it on to her body.

"C'mon, Lacus, what's the clue?" Kira curiously asked.

"THIS!" Lacus answered as she let go of the towel, now dropped onto Kira's lap, wetting his pajama bottom, her big chest and throbbing and well-shaven slit were exposed.

"OH MY GO-," Kira's exclamation was cut short as his nose sprayed huge amounts of blood, upon seeing her exposed body. Since Kira is an Ultimate Coordinator, he sprays more blood than any ordinary man. (A/N: This is the part inspired by watching a Naruto episode)

"Lacus! What are you planning?" Kira mumbled as he covered his nose to stop the spray of blood as it spills onto Lacus' wet towel, and all over Kira's PJs. Kira tried to stop, but it was no use; the only way to stop the bleeding is to faint, and faint Kira did, to his sleep.

"I better throw my towels now," Lacus said as she picked up her wet towels and placed them on the hamper. After doing that, Lacus closed all the lights so she can have fun with his sleeping husband. She walks back to the bed and climbed up, this time, she seductively crawled on top of him, his nose showing remnants of spraying blood. It spilled not only his PJs, but also the blood red bed sheets, so it may be hard to see it. Lacus locked her legs on Kira's hips so she can take a glimpse on Kira, feeling a certain dent outside her. She slowly unbuttoned Kira's PJ top; once his chest became fully exposed, she rubbed the muscles on it and plays with them, causing Kira to moan in his sleep. Lacus lets go of his hips and slowly removed the PJ bottom; now his muscular legs were exposed, leaving him in his boxer shorts given to him by Cagalli and Athrun in his wedding with Lacus. Seeing it, she takes it off without waking Kira up, for he is a strong sleeper. With Kira naked, Lacus plays with his chest and full-erected member.

After toying with Kira's chest, Lacus plays with his member further, first rubbing it up and down, causing Kira to groan in sensation. She then faces Kira and gives him a quick kiss on his lips. After that kiss, Lacus proceeds to giving him a blowjob, sucking the entire 10 inches and coating it with her saliva. The sensation came to Kira's mind.

Opening his eyes, Kira groaned, "Uh…So good…what is this feeling?" Then, he widened his eyes to see that the lights were closed and he was naked and his blood-spilled PJs were on the floor. Then, he saw the source of the pleasure being given to him, Lacus sucking his dick.

"So, this is what you were planning, Lacus," Kira said, moaning in shear pleasure. He threw his head back and closed his eyes to the pleasure Lacus is giving him. Suddenly, Lacus stopped and turned her body around, as her ass went in front of Kira's face.

"Do you know the 69 position, Kira?" Lacus asked sexily.

"Yes, Lacus, I do," Kira answered slyly as he started to lick her cunt. Now both were doing some hardcore oral sex. Lacus locked Kira's neck onto her ass using her legs so he can lick her pussy well. Both were enjoying the pleasure given to each other, mumble moaning each time.

15 minutes have passed, and their liquids spilled into each other's mouths. Both gulped it down to their throats, enjoying the taste they never tasted before. Suddenly, Lacus turned her body, facing Kira's, as she faced him.

"You've been in control for the past 5 days now, Kira," Lacus whispered seductively "Now…it's my turn," she continued slyly.

Kira was tired and he does not have the will to stand because of his work earlier. He has to let Lacus be on top tonight. He has no other alternatives.

"Just relax now, Kira. You've worked yourself too hard earlier. So please…" Lacus paused for a while "…Let me take you this time."

"OK, Lacus. Now, please…take me…" Kira commanded.

Lacus used two fingers on her right hand to scrape her opening and her left to grab his member. With one thrust into his hips, his member was inside her.

Lacus thrusts her hips up and down onto his, feeling his huge member hit her spot once again. Her hands held his abs as Kira's was on her hips. She threw her head back, moaning each time. Feeling that Lacus may hurt herself, Kira let his hands go up to her waist then cupped her bouncing breasts. Suddenly, Lacus went harder and faster so much that Kira could not keep up with her. The pain went away, as Kira's hands went back into holding her hips.

Suddenly, Lacus paused a little. She leaned forward, her face locked on to Kira's, her hands resting on his shoulders, and her hair covering her face and his. Lacus moaned softly in front of Kira. Suddenly, one of Kira's hands touched her face and pulled her down to get a deep and sensual kiss. They deepened the kiss, their tongues exchanging moisture in their mouths. Lacus focuses more on pumping into him. She breaks the kiss so she can see his moaning face. The thrusts were too much. They could no longer hold their liquids.

"Oh, Kira…I…I'm…coming…" Lacus moaned

"Me, too, Lacus…Me, too."

"OH KIRA!"

"AH YES, LACUS!!"

As they screamed their names in pure ecstasy, they came, their orgasms spilled onto one another. Juices were leaking out into Kira's member. As Lacus' pussy exited Kira's member, more juice spilled onto the latter and his hips. Lacus became exhausted, as she collapsed on top of him and stayed on his left side.

"You know the cowgirl position, Lacus!" Kira complimented "Nice! You're so wild…"

"I've been reading Kama Sutra, y'know," Lacus answered

"No wonder you got horny."

"I even watched some of your porno DVDs you stored in our DVD drawer."

"You what?!"

"Oops!"

"That made you hornier? Wow!"

"Sorry if I did watch them without your permission…"

"That's OK, Lacus; however, that'll be a secret between us, OK?"

"OK!" Lacus replied with a wink.

"Well, whaddya know. It's already 2 AM. Better get sleeping… And I do like how you seduced me earlier. Do that to me again when you're wild over me...if you know what I mean?"

"Oh, I do! Sure thing! And, thank you, Kira… Plus…Goodnight," Lacus said as she gave Kira a quick kiss on his lips as she entered her slumber

"You too, Lacus deary…" Kira replied as he went into drowsiness once again.

**--**

**Migz: Wow! I made both OOC!**

**Athrun/Shinn: You loved it so much! Our noses bleed! -Their noses starting to spray blood then faints-**

**Cagalli: Migz...It's your fault...**

**Migz: Anyways...R&R, y'all. See you later for the final chapter of "Seven Days with Lacus"!**


	7. Sunday

**Migz: OK, guys, final chapter! And Kira's a legal man!  
**

**Cagalli: We're 21 now?  
**

**Athrun: Happy birthday, Cagalli!  
**

**Cagalli: -Blushes- Thank you, Athrun. But, shouldn't we be celebrating with the debutant more than me?  
**

**Shinn: Cagalli's right, Athrun.**

**Lunamaria: Let's give Kira a surprise party!**

**Everyone: YEAH!**

**Meyrin: Migz, you STILL don't own us...**

**Migz: I know...I afford not to be sued anyways. Thanks, Meyrin...**

**Meyrin: Anything for the newly activated author...**

**--**

**Sunday: Happy 21****st**** Birthday, Kira Yamato!**

**A/N: Added some humor here...**

_May 18, C.E. 76_

Today is Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Attha's birthday, for they are now 21 years of age. Since 21 is the legal age of a newborn young man, Cagalli, along with Lacus Clyne, plans a birthday party at the Stately Yamato Manor, since Kira is now a legal man. Invited guests were Athrun Zala, Shinn Asuka, Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke, Andrew Waltfeld, Martin Da Costa, Murrue Ramius, Mu La Flaga, Dearka Elsman, Miriallia Haw, Yzak Joule, Shiho Hahenfuss, and other former military officials who participated in the last war, even Serpent Tail and Junk Guild (both from the GS Astray series). The party was like no other. Athrun, Shinn and the rest of the young men did a beer bomb to determine who can survive after a large beer shot, until Lowe Gear and Liam Garfield threw up. It was a good thing the guests brought swimming gear with them, for Kira's manor's swimming pool is open to all guests for this once-in-a-lifetime event, even when the sun goes down. The women were either chit-chatting at the poolside, in the pool, in the Jacuzzi, or the game room where the guests can play billiards, poker (most especially strip poker), or playing with Kira's PS2 and a new PS3, which Shinn gave him (as mentioned in the first chapter) as a peace offering he can give him for being relieved of his past sins onto him.

Suddenly, at the front door, Athrun looks at a dark blue Subaru Impreza (A/N: I DON'T OWN SUBARU OR THE IMPREZA ITSELF!); it is Kira's car.

"OK, everyone!" Athrun called up his comrades "Get to your posts!"

"Get to your posts!" Shinn repeated Athrun's order followed by Cagalli's shout, "GET INTO YOUR FUCKING POSTS, DUMBASSES!" as she sees some of them bumping into each other, namely Dearka and Yzak.

"Watch where you're going, Dearka!" Yzak complained.

"Same to you, Yzak!" Dearka replied as he and Yzak both engaged combat in a fight cloud of death.

"YES, SIR!" everyone else replied with a salute as they hid in their respective hiding spots inside Kira's game room, family room, living room, kitchen and dining room. When Athrun saw the car doors open, Lacus came out first. Then, Kira came out last. Upon hearing the order of hiding from Athrun, Dearka and Yzak stopped their nonsense fighting and had to hide in the closet, where Mirilallia, Sai, Kuzzy, and Shiho were hiding. It was too tight for them.

With the opening of the door, Kira came in. This was the cue for everyone to surprise him and greet him a happy 21st birthday. Everyone came out in a flash.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KIRA!"

Kira widened his eyes in joy as he sees all the people he had been with in the past wars. It was one of the plans for Lacus to do something with Kira. For now, dinner was served. Everyone got a taste of Orb's Iron Chefs Andrew Waltfeld and Martin Da Costa. Some of the party guests had to leave, for, they would be late for their work tomorrow. The birthday cakes were set; there was a chocolate mousse cake with the icing writings "Happy Birthday, Kira! – Athrun and Cagalli"; a blueberry cheesecake is also set with writings "You're a real man now, Kira. Happy Birthday! – Shinn, Luna and Meyrin"; a caramel-banana-choco crème pie was also there with writings "You've done the impossible possible, Kira! You're the man! Happy Birthday! – Mu and Murrue". The rest of the guests sang the usual birthday song and Kira blew the candles on top with the numbers 2 and 1 on Athrun and Cagalli's cake, 2 long and 1 short candles on Shinn, Luna and Meyrin's, and 21 small candles around the top of Mu and Murrue's. Kira's wished in his thought, 'I wish Lacus is my only sex slave, and no one else, but her…Please, God. Don't let anything happen to my lovely wife and grant me strength for my band Finale Destine and the strength to protect Lacus, even at the cost of my life…' as he blew away. Athrun, Shinn and Mu took pictures from their respective digital cameras taking a shot of Kira and their respective cakes. Then, Andrew and Martin served decaffeinated coffee spiked with Bailey's Irish Crème topped with whipped cream made by the former. Everyone got a slice of cake and a cup of spiked up coffee. Then, Kira was touched and was given a moment of speech.

"Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Shinn, Lunamaria, Meyrin and everyone else…Thank you…for coming to witness the birth of a man. Now that I am a true man, I have now a gift to my twin sister, Cagalli, since it is also her birthday as well; it is nothing but giving her the opportunity to plan this very party you are all in. Without her, this party would've not been possible. As we all raise our mugs, it will be a toast for the dawn of my new age of 21. Thank you all. Thank you for witnessing my new undergoing change!" Here, Kira gets tears of joy as he looks up to the heavens. "Flay, and all those who died in the past wars, if you are all watching me right now up in the heavens…let me know that my heart cries for your souls as the new man you see right now…"

Everyone got a toast and drank the spiked coffee. They had reactions like more than liked or loved it. After a toast and eating cake, Kira and his friends/bandmates gathered up on a stage and performed their song "Soldiers of the Wasteland" (This is another Dragonforce song; I don't own the rights to this or the band who performed it).

After a good chat with all his friends and performing their hit song, Kira bids them goodnight, probably overwhelmed from the party.

With Kira going back inside tired, and the rest of the guests gone home, Athrun and his buddies formed up, except Mu, Murrue, Andrew, and Martin as they will have work tomorrow morning. Cagalli got herself armed with a gun with a silencer. Shinn loaded the magazine with tranquilizer bullets. Cagalli loaded up and was ready to begin "Operation: Ultimate Gift for the Ultimate Coordinator."

"Operation: Ultimate Gift is ready, guys," Cagalli declared.

"You know the plan, right, fellas?" Athrun asks Shinn and the Hawkes.

"Yes, sir," the said former ZAFT soldiers replied with the traditional ZAFT trademark salute.

"This isn't ZAFT, y'know?"

"Sorry," Shinn apologized in embarrassment "Just can't help remembering you as the ZAFT FAITH elite who then betrayed us."

"Remember, Shinn. Durandal set me up at that time. You were just one of his pawns. It's all in the past now."

"So we got to make Lacus' plan get in action," Luna commented.

"Let me shoot Kira already!" Cagalli violently said as she drew the gun, pointing it at Kira, who is now sitting on a chair in the master room. The target was sighted; she pulled the trigger and out came the tranquilizer bullet from the gun barrel. It shot Kira on the neck from the open window. The gang left home and Cagalli kept her gun in her pocket.

In the master bedroom, Kira felt a small sting on his neck. He thought a mosquito stung him, but the thing on his neck was stuck. As he pulled it out, it was a tranquilizer bullet. Cagalli must've shot him on purpose, but the question is…for what purpose? Kira recognize the bullet very well. It shocked him.

'No, Kira…' Kira thought to himself 'Whatever you do, don't fall asleep. You're the Ultimate Coordinator, for crying out loud! Nothing can stop you…NOTHING!' His thoughts were now boasting in Ultimate Coordinator pride.

Kira fights the drowsiness as he widens is eyes trying to gain consciousness. But Kira was shot by no ordinary tranquilizer; he was shot with a tranquilizer that can make him, the Ultimate Coordinator, put to sleep for good. It seems his true father, Dr. Ulen Hibiki, had made this and given to Cagalli's adoptive father, Uzumi Nara Attha. Kira sat on the chair and had no choice but to fall asleep. Lacus sees Kira sleeping on the chair as she entered their master bedroom. This was all part of Lacus' plan, with a little help from the others. For, tonight, she will be his Ultimate 21st birthday gift he will ever have.

It was a good thing that, during the party, Lacus had everything in the master bedroom. Now it is nothing more than a sex chamber – rose petals of red, pink, white, and purple were scattered all over the floor (something Kira noticed as he entered the room before he got tranquilized); sweet-scented candles were lit, heating up their bedroom; The bed was covered in brown sheets, just to resemble his hair color; and, the door and windows were locked, with the latter's blinds closed.

The tranquilizer Kira was shot by had only a long effect as he woke up by the aroma of the candles and roses. He was not bound by ropes, chains, or cuffs. 'This is like last time', Kira thought 'Except that I'm not bound. I think I know what Lacus wants to give me for my birthday! But, why didn't she bind me tonight?'

Then, the angelic figure of Lacus appeared from the bathroom. Her appeal was sizzling. She wore a purple dress (which she wore in GS) and pink hi-heels. She wore some make-up all over her face to ignite her sexy appeal further. Kira widened his eyes on what she's wearing. Her cleavage was shown, but around her neck is a locket which Kira gave her in her birthday; it has her and Kira's pictures attached with pearl beads and locked by a screwing lock. Kira started to drool over her suit. She was posing on the Egyptian sofa like she was Cleopatra.

"Kira," Lacus called "Ready your chair and sit down, for, tonight, you're going to sex paradise!"

"Oh, really?" Kira asked.

"This time, since you're the debutant, it's your call, now."

"I get to command you?"

"Yes, Kira," Lacus replied in a seductive tone.

Lacus' seductive tone aroused tonight's debutant. Tonight, Kira decides to command Lacus. It may seem that Kira's wish when he blew the candles was granted…by Lacus. It was as if she's psychic. She knows what he wants, and, he's about to get it now. Kira became like a sexist, probably because of the past occurrences of when Lacus seduced him every night for the past six days. So, once again, seduction is his Ultimate Gift. Just imagine that sort of gift for the Ultimate Coordinator. It seems Kira has gone berserk. Lacus stands up from the Egyptian couch sexily. She crashed her lips onto his for a deep and sensual kiss, their tongues clashing onto one another wildly as they exchanged moisture into each other's mouths. She breaks the kiss so he can sit down and be the audience.

Kira sat like an evil emperor thinking of his next plan for world conquest. Lacus had just put his PSP on the special PSP sound dock, which was one of the birthday gifts he received during the party; she opened a playlist full of slow-tempo songs, most of them being hers. Music was now playing from it provided that the PSP has full battery power, or uses its AC adapter/power charger.

"OK, Lacus. Give me your ultimate gift to me!" Kira ordered.

Lacus begins in a dance of a sexy move. She sways her hips as her hands moved. Her hair swayed as her head sways. She must've got that flirty attitude from Lunamaria. She plasters herself on a pole standing on the center of an elevated platform, which Lacus had installed whenever the need of striptease is in Kira's mind. Lacus had a sly smile plastered in her face. Kira became suspicious of this. She was up to something.

Seeing Lacus' creamy white legs exposed from the dress bottom flying up, Kira commanded Lacus, "Lacus, you may start by unzipping your dress." But, Lacus' hands were on her back. "No, no." Lacus stopped but continued dancing ever so damn sexy. "Turn around," Kira commanded further and she did. "Do it slowly, Lacus, as you dance into the beat. I know you want to strip yourself naked so badly," Kira's tone on the last sentence was very sly. Lacus slowly unzipped her dress, then turned back to Kira and made him watch her slither it down as slow as any stripper can do as Kira kept saying, "Slowly, Lacus...Slowly." The dress fell on her feet. And she used one of her feet to hurl it on a random area of the bedroom.

Lacus' lingerie was beyond sexy; it was pink all over, since the bed sheets were colored brown to resemble Kira's hair, just to resemble hers. Her brassiere had her top portion of her breasts exposed; they were bouncy, too, still as ever; its cups had a lacy design on top and the main cup design was that of a fully bloomed rose. Her g-string was very small, as the strings exposed her soft ass, but her pussy was covered up quite well. Kira's eyes widened up further and his jaw dropped down upon seeing her extremely revealing lingerie.

'What extremely revealing lingerie!' Kira thought 'This type of lingerie was etched into my mind all along! I can't resist it!' He starts to drool like a waterfall as he sees Lacus dance to the beat of her own slow-tempo songs. Either she was Meer Campbell in love with the Ultimate Coordinator, or, her soul united with Lacus', telling each other about the art of flirtation and seduction; he could choose the latter. Lacus is not only known as the PLANT's former songstress, the second-in-command co-captain of the Terminal flagship, Eternal, and the pilot of the Pink and Purple colored Gundam known as the ZGMF-X15SA Siren (A/N: which I want Lacus to pilot in case a war commences, since she is a selectable pilot in the PS2 game, Gundam Seed Destiny: OMNI vs ZAFT II PLUS; I don't own the game, for, it is created by Bandai and Capcom combined), but also the mistress of the art of seduction and sex. She could be a porn star if she keeps up with this. 'My God! What has she become?' Kira thought 'It must be thanks to my porno DVDs I bought in Sai's DVD store! Ah, what the heck…Let's get on to business!' Kira stopped drooling as he sat down relaxed. "OK, Lacus. Show me what you, my pink stripping wife, can do," Kira ordered her like he was the great leader of Terminal.

Then, Lacus took off her hi-heels and throws them on random places of their room. Now she's clad in her complete lingerie set. Her pink stockings were of a fishnet's design. This covered her legs completely, thanks to the lacy garter belt worn around her slim sexy waist. Upon seeing them, Kira commanded, "Lacus, use me like that grinding pole. I want you to grind your stocking-covered legs onto my jeans-covered ones. I want that sensation again, Lacus. Please…tease me!" Then, Lacus gave what he wants first. She grinds her legs onto his, giving him an igniting sensation he longed for during the party; this is his post-party celebration. Sweat was dripping from all over his body, and his member grew inside his jeans; but his member could not grow further because of what he is wearing. He felt the ultimate draft. He slowly unbuttons his shirt and takes it off; he could not forget about the pain down under him; so, he slowly unbuckled his belt, unzipped the fly, unbuttoned it, and he took it off completely and slowly. He also took off his socks. After standing up to strip himself due to the intense heat, Kira sat back down, clad only in his boxers. Now his member can grow with ease, with his clothes scattered all over the bedroom.

"OK, Lacus. Make those legs sexier by taking your stockings off completely!" Kira commanded. "Oh, make it slowly," he continued slyly.

Lacus places her right leg onto his lap again. She unclips it from the belt and slowly and seductively she takes it off, exposing her sexy, creamy white and seductive leg fully. She applied the same action on the left leg. She throws both stockings on random places in their room. She also undoes her garter belt and threw it as well. Now she is in her bra and thong only. Kira starts to pant like a dog. The sensation finally caught up with him. Her entire appeal successfully seduced him.

Her dance moves are still ever so sexy as she plasters herself back onto the metal pole. She starts to grind her whole body on it, imagining the pole as Kira as she made love to him for the past six days. She moaned softly as she closed her eyes to imagine the pole as her Ultimate Coordinator pimp. She even licked the pole like it was an ice lollipop. At first, steel tastes disgusting; but when finding a clean one somewhere cold, she can taste cold steel.

Lacus sits on Kira's lap. She grinds her butt all over it. Kira groaned into the sensation of being used as a strip pole. Lacus can feel his boxer-covered member poking her behind. Kira starts to sweat a lot, reacting on how he is enjoying himself so damn much. Nearly an hour passed, and Lacus stood up and walked to the pole.

Then, motivated by the lap dance Lacus gave him, Kira came up with another idea. "Lacus, take your bra off. I want to see how big and juicy your watermelons are…" He drooled like a dog wanting to see someone naked. Lacus took the said garment in the same pace as she did on her dress – slowly and gently. She covered her mounds with one arm and used the other to spin the bra around, throwing it into a random area of the bedroom.

Lacus uncovers her bouncy jugs. Kira drooled like he was a human waterfall and his eyes widened, thinking her breasts may burn his eyesight. He sprayed little blood from his nose. Her mounds bounced to and fro moving along with her. She plasters herself back onto the pole and grinds her body on it, more especially the valley of her breasts. Kira can imagine the tit-fuck he gave Lacus last Tuesday as Lacus dances erotically while massaging her breasts for extra pleasure and to compress the pole. Kira was getting hotter, so, he takes off his boxers, exposing his long, hot and hard member. Seeing his huge rod, Lacus approaches Kira, leaving the pole.

"OK, Lacus. Start sucking it," Kira ordered her. "But, don't swallow my seeds if I come. You gotta use your timing right."

Then, instead, Lacus places the hard length on the valley between her breasts. She used her breasts to compress his member, making Kira thrust upwards. 'This feels better…' Kira thought, thrusting harder and laid his head back, moaning and panting. Lacus can see that Kira's member's tip is near her mouth; so, she gave it some kitten licks for some added pleasure. Kira was enjoying this, but, he could no longer hold on.

"Lacus…I'm…CUMMING!" Kira screamed.

Loads of semen came out like lava bursting out of a volcano. It spilled onto Lacus' neck and chest. But, Lacus wasn't done yet. She teases him by grinding her sharp nipples, one by one, on his member, giving Kira a tickling pleasure.

With her neck and chest covered in Kira's semen, Lacus plasters herself back onto the pole. She rubs her neck and chest and puts all his liquids sticking onto the pole. Then, Lacus came up with another idea as she rubs her thong-covered pussy.

Lacus' free hand went under her thong and fondles with her nether region. With her hand inside her thong, she places three fingers and begins pumping them back and fourth. She moaned with her mouth open, facing Kira as she keeps on doing it. Kira can hear her sexy moans of his name, truly music to his ears. She pumped fast and hard under her remaining underwear as she grinds her back and ass on the pole, with her other hand holding it so she could not fall down. She sways her head each time she moans.

After 10 minutes of masturbating while dancing, Lacus screamed Kira's name. Her hand was out; it was covered in her own cum; she came on the night of Kira's debut. She spreads it on the cum-covered pole. Now, Lacus can lick the pole all over, making it "spick and span". She moans sexily every time she licks her own cum mixed with Kira's. Individually, they taste good; but, when mixed together, they taste better. Lacus plasters a wicked smile on her face, shocking Kira further, as she continues to lick and kiss the pole. Now, her thong is very, very wet. Her wetness even went above her knee line.

Kira's PSP still has some songs left playing so she continues on dancing erotically (A/N: just imagine Lacus being a stripper for a strip club). So, she kept dancing near the pole and even near Kira. But, Kira had another plan.

"Lacus…" Kira called sexily.

"I think I know what you wanted," Lacus replied seductively.

She turned around and pulled her g-string down. "Happy birthday, Kira," Lacus greeted seductively as she took off her last remaining garment down to the floor. Kira responds with an extreme blood-spray from his nose, like how Lacus went wild yesterday, but he didn't faint this time as he tried to fight his perversion.

Lacus is now erotically dancing, with no clothes, no socks, no footwear, nor a piece of lingerie. She just wants to give Kira what he REALLY wants for his 21st birthday; she wanted Kira to see her do erotic dancing while naked, for it really turned him on. This was a part of Kira's ultimate birthday wish. Kira starts to pant heavily as his heartbeat went faster and his cock went a full erection of 10 inches, pouring out a small amount of cum on the tip, showing the desperate need to take Lacus away into wonderland.

Lacus lies down on the Persian carpet, which was another one of Kira's gift and starts to masturbate again. She pumped three fingers into herself while pinching her clitoris at the same time. She loved the way how she spreads her legs as wide as any woman should, like a ballerina. She sang the moans and screams of Kira's name all over, truly music to Kira's ears, turning him on even further. His sexual arousal might go beyond 100. At 10:55, she came again. Her hand was covered in her semen as she licks her whole hand and sucks her fingers, moaning slyly each time she tasted herself. Then, she stood up and stepped all over the carpet while dancing, leaving the carpet full of her honey. She kept continuing dancing in many erotic and dirty ways as possible…naked.

By 11:00 PM, Kira's PSP's music playlist was over. Lacus was in mere-exhaustion as she panted. Kira applauded her for her performance. It was the best striptease ever, as he commented. He stood up and approached Lacus who is now seductively luring him to touch her. He turned off his PSP and lets it charge overnight. Afterwards, he approached Lacus, held her by her waist and crashed his lips onto hers, once again. After some minutes, they panted and needed air. Then, Lacus pushes herself away from Kira and lay down on the brown satin sheet covered bed. She again lured him sexily to the bed. With a naked couple on the bed, and the debutant on top, they are about to have some fun before calling it a day.

"Let's have a little foreplay before I can take you," Kira huskily recommended.

"OK, Kira, show me what the Ultimate Coordinator is capable of," Lacus told him back.

Kira licks all over Lacus' body and Lacus enjoyed it so damn much being covered in Kira's saliva. After licking and kissing her all over, he looked at her face, caressing it and her hair, defining the true beauty of his pink princess. He even started sucking her big juicy melons, one at a time, while massaging the free one, tasting her sweet milk like he was a newborn child wanting his mother's milk. She starts to bury her hands into his hair, holding his head as tightly as she could. After some minutes, her breasts were covered in saliva and her nipples were rock hard.

After his 'breastfeeding', Kira lowers down her body and starts to lick her wet folds teasingly. Lacus howled and screamed in response, grabbing on to the sheets as tightly as she could as she gradually loses all her control. "Sing it, Lacus," Kira mumbles while licking her clit "Sing the moans and screams of my name again!" And she did, with a melodious voice. 'Now that's how I define a singing siren,' Kira thought slyly. He kept devouring her womanhood and tastes her sweet nectar, which were also released from inside her. He loved how sweet her juices are, as he cannot let a single teeny weenie drop to be wasted forever.

Lacus got very excited that she starts to pant non-stop. She wanted him to be inside of her right now. But, she needs to do something before he can get into her.

Lacus used her remaining ounce of energy as she flipped over. She returned the favor of Kira licking her all over. Now he is covered in her soft saliva. Then, after licking his whole body like a sweet treat, Lacus faces his member and was surprised on the full erection it underwent. She begins licking the frontal sensitive lines and the tip like a kitten, giving Kira a small tingle down his spine. At the same time, Lacus plays with his balls using her free hand whilst the other was on his huge rod. Then, Lacus sucks the whole tip like a lollipop real hard; however, it isn't enough for the satisfaction of the birthday man. So, she sucked the whole length of 10 inches to satisfy him further. He screamed in response as he pulls his head back whilst lying down. Lacus plasters a wicked smile on her face as she thought devilishly, 'that's right, Kira. Keep screaming. The more you scream the harder and faster I'll suck your manhood.' And she compiles. She really sucked the whole thing harder and faster. He was in heaven as he plastered onto his face the same thing as Lacus, satisfying his ego that she enjoys this too damn much.

10 minutes have passed, and Kira screamed "LACUS!" as his seeds shot into her mouth. She had no other choice but to gulp them all down to her throat. He tastes so good, she wanted more. But, all she can think about is his thing in her. She wanted him so badly; right here, right now! So, she made Kira on top of her.

"Kira…I…" Lacus began nervously

"What, Lacus?" Kira asked

"I'm your ultimate 21st birthday gift, Kira. So, please…could you do me a favor…and…?"

"What?"

"Take me…"

"Huh?"

"I must've read your mind like I'm psychic when I saw you blow your birthday candles away…So, please, Kira…Take me…"

"OK!"

Kira pushes all his length into her. Lacus gasped in response, as Kira starts to thrust steadily, their moans filling up their master bedroom. Lacus compresses her legs onto Kira's waist so he can pump into her hard. His hands held her waist so he could not do a mishap. Lacus places his face on the valley of her big, juicy and jiggling watermelons; he kept licking it while Lacus scratches his back like a wild cat whose lust is only for sex. Kira licks her chest and pumps into her harder. The bed was shaking now. But, neither one cared. The Pink Haro and Birdie were the only ones watching their love-making session, so, their respective owners never gave a damn if their watching them.

"Oh, Kira! Uhh! Violate me faster! Ooh! Ravage me deeper! Aah! Rape me harder! AAAAAAAHH!!" Lacus screamed as she thrusts her hips desperately onto his but she continued screaming "Harder…Faster…Harder…Faster…Kira…AAAHH!"

Her screams drove Kira so mad, he pounces onto her madder. Who would've thought she would be this crazy over the Ultimate Coordinator? 'Maybe she had too much wet dreams about me,' Kira thought 'Just like me having wet dreams of her…Oh, crud!' He just realized he and Lacus were meant for each other not only mutually but sexily as well. He went back on concentrating onto pumping into her.

"Kira! Yes! Hold me!" Lacus screamed "Love me! Take me!"

Her incoherent screams drove him further.

"C'mon, Lacus! You're not just my singing siren!" Kira grunted out.

"Then what else…AAH…am I?" Lacus asked, moaning from the pleasure of being thrashed and her breasts ravaged by her hands.

"You're my SEX DOLL FOR LIFE!"

"OOOHH!!"

Kira smirked as he commands Lacus, "Come on, Lacus! You're my good sex doll, right? Right?! Now scream it as we come!"

In 15 minutes, they came. Their liquids spilled onto each other as Kira and Lacus screamed.

"SCREAM IT, LACUS!"

"OH, KIRA! I'M YOUR SEX DOLL!!"

She began panting fast and hard. However, Kira, with a sly look on his face, was not done yet. "I'm not done with you, yet, sex doll. That was just the beginning!" Kira said mischievously.

Then, Kira flips Lacus' body and thrashes her doggy style. He held her hips as she bucked her hips back onto his. She kept singing screams of Kira's name. 'Such music,' Kira thought. 'Such a melodious voice! It is quite better than _Quiet Night_, _Evidence of Water_ and any of her new songs combined!'

"C'mon, doll for sex! Scream it again as we come again! C'mon, Lacus! You're my good sex doll, right?! RIGHT?!"

They reached their peak once again as Lacus screamed, "OH, KIRA, and YES! I AM YOUR SEX DOLL!" but then she adds "FOREVER!"

Kira could not believe his ears. Then, he asked loudly, "Really? Are you serious about that?"

Lacus answers, "YES! I'm not just any sex object! I'm your singing sex goddess siren songstress angel slave doll for all eternity, Kira. So, please…I want more!"

"You sure you want more?"

"Yes!"

"OK!"

Kira stands up and Lacus wrapped her legs tightly around his waist so she can cling on to him. He stood on the floor and started pumping her while standing, with Lacus leaning against the wall. Kira thrusts upward whilst Lacus thrusts back downwards. They embrace each other to feel each other's warmth and scented sweat. Kira thrusts into her. Kira stopped as he came along with Lacus yet she screamed what she admitted to him earlier. He asked if they were all true. She responds with a deep kiss while tongue dueling. Kira's arousal is beyond maximum level as he decides to thrash onto Lacus on the stripper pole as she pleads for more of his cum into her, that is if he pleads to spill her juices onto his member, lubricating it.

Lacus held the pole behind her tight as Kira thrashes hard into her. He also held the pole tightly. Now they held hands tightly as her walls contracting tightly onto his cock. Kira could feel like he'll be stuck into Lacus for all eternity. A few minutes have passed and they came. This time Lacus screamed "KIRA! I'M YOUR SEX SLAVE!"

Both were nearly tired so they used their remaining energy to thrash onto one another… in bed. There, they pumped into one another as they keep messing up the brown satin sheets that cover their bed. It was still shaking so neither cared. Meanwhile the Pink Haro and Birdie were tired of watching their fun so they got sleepy, as reprogrammed by Athrun and Lowe. They couldn't hold on much longer. They can't take the temptation anymore!

"Oh, Kira, I love you!"

"I love you, too, Lacus!"

"Oh, Kira, I…I…can't!"

"Same here, Lacus, s-same…here…"

"AH, KIRA!"

"OH, LACUS!"

They came once again. Their strengths reduced to cinders as they panted wearingly. Kira collapses onto Lacus, exits her, and lay beside her horny pink sex kitten of a stripper.

"Not only are you talented in singing, but, dancing as well...erotically, that is..."

"And you're such a strong wild animal hungry for sex."

"Oh, Lacus, seduce me again when were alone, here in our home!"

"Oh, Kira, anytime, if either of us has the mood…"

"By the way, Lacus, is the time now 2:30 AM?"

Looking at the clock on Kira's sidetable, Lacus answered, "Yes, Kira. It is 2:30 AM."

"Better get some sleep…"

"Happy birthday, Kira Yamato, my Ultimate Coordinator of a pimp…"

"Thank you so much, Lacus Clyne-Yamato, my sex object for life!"

"Goodnight, darling…" Lacus said as she closes her eyes in order to get to dreamland.

"You, too, my pink sex stripper…" Kira replied as he closes his eyes to his deep slumber. They were now connected to one another, united as one. To prove that, they even gave each other the tightest of embraces any couple would possibly do. Now, they are drifting in dreamland as they dream of their sex paradise.

**Meanwhile:**

Outside, Athrun and Shinn could not believe their ears on what Lacus shouted, to which Kira commanded her to do. They turned into zombies hungry for, not brains, but, sex.

"Must…have…sex…" Athrun moaned.

"Me…too…Athrun…" Shinn replied, groaning.

Then they moaned in synch, "Urge to have sex with wife…rising…"

It's either they drank too much alcohol or their hormones are twirling like a tornado upon hearing Kira's and Lacus' moans and screams. When their respective wives called for their respective husbands, Athrun stated, "Looks like we're gonna have one hell of a night, hm?"

"Uh-huh," Shinn nodded.

They walked to them like zombies, still groaning for the urge to have sex…

**--**

**Migz: I would like to give credit to any fanfiction writer whose original plot which I may rip off. I'm new in this, so...GO EASY ON ME PLEASE!**

**Meyrin: Migz and his works doesn't like to be tarnished...**

**Athrun/Shinn: -Still walks like a zombie approaching their respective wives- Must...have...sex...**

**Cagalli/Luna: C'mon, Athrun/Shinn. Let's go home and do 'it' there...**

**Luna: -shocked to believe that she and Cagalli said the same thing- Wow. We said that together, Cagalli.**

**Cagalli: Yeah, we must be horny to our husbands...Migz is right. We are destined with our husbands after all.**

**Luna: Yeah...but, more than that...-Giggles-**

**Cagalli: -Giggles along with Luna-**

**Meyrin: Now, that'll motivate you to work on some non-lemon/non-lime fics...right, Migz?**

**Migz: Yeah...Anyways...this is my first multi-chapter lemon/lime fic featuring my most favorite GS couple of all...so, R&R, people. No flames please...Just give me some suggestions in case I made mistakes...OK? After all...We're human, born to make mistakes, right? But, we learn from them, too. Thanks! That'll be all...**


	8. Author's Note: FanFiction Petition

**Petition from the Admins:**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

**Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda**


End file.
